Destined to Fail
by Ten Bones
Summary: Shortly after the attack on the Citadel, Kai Leng is sent back to retrieve something from a fallen agent. Little does he know the actions that this simple task will set into motion when he corners Commander Shepard in an elevator. A growing attraction, or unhealthy obsession? Only time will tell. Continuation of "Distraction" One-sided Kai LengxFemShep
1. Distraction

Ten Bones: Nothing to say really, just an idea that's been stuck in my mind for a while now. I own nothing.

-Chapter 1: Distraction-

Kai Leng had been ordered back to the Citadel less than a solar day after his botched assassination on the Councilors. Much to his displeasure he wasn't returning to finish his original mission, instead he was doing a little clean up. A certain agent had been killed during the attack, one that had been carrying something the Illusive Man wanted, and that was all that mattered. Now he was stuck crawling through one of the larger vents that emptied out into an elevator shaft. Once he was out of the vent and inside the shaft it would be a straight shot down to the ward where the body should still be waiting, unless collected by C-Sec or one of the insect-like Keepers.

He reached the end of the vent and waited. A few minutes passed before an elevator car descended and in a stroke of luck, stopped some six feet below his position. It was an easy task of sliding to the edge of the vent and dropping noiselessly onto the top of the car. The car began to rise, but that could be easily remedied by disposing of the occupants inside. With a slow, careful precision he opened the small door that would allow him into the car under his feet, and he couldn't believe his luck at who stood inside.

Though she had traded in her obnoxiously bright armor for her military uniform and an overlarge black jacket he instantly recognized Commander Shepard. Her arms were lazily shoved into the pockets of her jacket and she impatiently shifted her weight between either leg as she waited in front of the doors, her back to the assassin lurking above. To Leng's delight she wasn't armed, and he doubted whatever hand-to-hand training she had received in the Alliance could defend against an attack, at least not one he delivered.

He pulled away from the trap door and stood up casting a glance at the pair of power conduits on either side of the opening. He drew the sword that had long replaced the knife he once carried and drove the blade into the first conduit, then the second. Electricity arced out around the conduits as they failed and the elevator pulled to an abrupt halt. It was satisfying to hear the alien-loving woman under him hit the floor of the elevator and groan from the pain of impact; it wouldn't be all she endured that day.

Before Shepard had regained her footing Leng slipped in, his feet silently touching down behind her. The woman got back to her feet and pulled out her omni-tool, oblivious to her company. The orange glow projected itself over her left arm and she started fiddling with the tool's projection.

_Running diagnostics, it won't do any good Shepard_. He thought, a hundred other things going through his mind, each a violent way to end the woman. Before he could decide, a long blade unfolded on her arm and she whipped around to attack.

She lunged at him with the omni-blade. He threw his arm up and blocked the blade before it could get too close. His other hand flew out and gripped her wrist tightly, enough so her hand numbed and the tool fell to the metal floor with a loud clatter; he smashed it under his foot, no use in leaving it for her to make another grab for. Shepard brought her remaining hand up in a tight fist, but before she could throw the punch Leng had turned and thrown her against the back of the elevator. She turned back around, but she was too slow to get in another attack before he gripped both her wrists, pinned them above her head and slammed his knees into hers. She was affectively trapped.

There was murder in her eyes as she looked up. "You son of a bitch!" She snarled at him and fought against his hold.

He had expected a better fight. Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre, the Savior of the Citadel, the woman who had destroyed the Collectors, the ideal of humanity, was reduced to little more than a pathetic woman struggling against a far superior enemy. The thought put a smile on his face; the great Commander Shepard, his captive. The power of it was intoxicating, better than butchering that krogan with a knife or finally ending the Reaper-monster that Grayson had become, greater than anything he'd experienced before. All good things had to end he knew, he could only relish in her defeat for so long; he still had a job to do after all.

Shepard winced when Leng dragged her left hand against the wall towards the other he still kept an iron grip on. He made sure both of her wrists were secured in one hand before he lowered the other to her neck, wrapping his fingers around her throat and slowly squeezing, adding a little more pressure as each second ticked by. She glared hard at him even as he choked the air out of her, a fighter to the very end.

Yes, she was a fighter, and that was why The Illusive Man had made it clear that she wasn't to die just yet. He reluctantly lessened the grip on her throat; the pressure might make her black out after a few minutes, but it would no longer kill her. Shepard could still be useful to humanity, to Cerberus, and that was the only thing that saved her. It was mindboggling that a woman like her could be useful to Cerberus.

She was a resourceful and loyal soldier, albeit to the wrong cause, and that was all he could compliment her on. Shepard consorted with aliens, hell she had actually stomached _sleeping _with one. The woman was foolishly idealistic, rash and self-righteous in her actions. And she was attractive, he realized as he inspected her face, despite the hate in her eyes and the vicious snarl on her lips. On a whim Leng smashed his mouth to hers, just to see what the human ideal tasted like.

The commander let out a muffled noise somewhere between a scream and a growl. Her teeth clamped down on his lower lip and he could feel the flesh split. For a moment he pulled away, his tongue rushing to the injury where the metallic tang of blood spread and settled over it. He enjoyed the challenge she presented. For the moment one of the most feared and respected of his species belonged to _him_, he intended to show her that.

The grip on her wrists became tighter, the hand at her throat shifted and went to her jaw forcing her head up at a more painful angle as his mouth came crashing back down. His body pressed against hers letting her feel how nothing but a military uniform and light combat suit separated their forms. Shepard fought again, bit at him again. Leng pulled his legs back just enough to slam his knees back against hers and force a cry of pain from her, his ravenous mouth devouring the sound.

Only when he was satisfied with his taste did Kai Leng pull his mouth away. His hand returned to her throat and applied the proper pressure; she glared and struggled to curse him until her body fell limp and unconscious. He let the woman fall to the floor with a dull thud. She would wake soon enough no worse for wear, but he needed to catch another elevator before that. After all, he still had a job to do.

**-.-.-.-**

"You retrieved the data?" The Illusive Man's image questioned from the control board of the small shuttle Kai Leng piloted towards the Widow Relay.

"Yes," came Leng's short reply.

He caught the silver haired man's eyes shift slightly, towards the small cut still marring his lip. The Illusive Man took a long drag of his cigarette before continuing. "Were there complications?"

"None that couldn't be handled," he responded.

The Illusive Man nodded. "I'll take your word on that Leng. When you return we'll have your next mission to discuss."

"Understood," he said before the image of the man disappeared.

Alone he had time to reflect on his mission, and how smoothly it had gone despite a small distraction. Almost unconsciously his tongue flickered over the wound Shepard had dealt him. For an alien-loving whore, she had tasted damn good.

* * *

><p>Ten: And there you all have it. Please share your thoughts, as I'm interested to see the feedback.<p> 


	2. Revulsion

Alright, thanks to popular demand and… many months of my being wishy-washy, we have a continuation of this story! Woot! Ahem, I continue to not own Mass Effect. I hope you all enjoy.

-Chapter 2: Revulsion-

When Leigh came to she had an even greater hatred of elevators and a growing headache. She was surprised to wake up at all after the Cerberus assassin had gotten the jump on her. Shame welled up in her chest at the thought. She had been distracted, thinking about the threat of the Reapers and what more she could do when she'd instinctively felt the presence behind her. Too late she had sprung to action and it very well might have cost her live if the man hadn't let her go.

Whatever his reason had been, whether instructed by the Illusive Man to flex Cerberus's metaphoric muscle, an act of vengeance for her foiling the attempt on the Council, or even if he was just a freak who got off on that, she was thankful to be alive.

She pressed herself into a corner of the elevator and stared up at the ceiling of the car. It was sealed as if nothing had ever happened and sat well beyond her reach. Out of reflex her left arm rose but the omni-tool's display wouldn't come up when the device lay smashed on the ground. Well there goes that idea. With any luck the Keepers would know about the stuck elevator car and have her out in a jiff. She just had to keep positive, she'd gotten quite good at it in the last few years.

With a jolt the elevator began to descend back towards… she honestly didn't even remember, her mind still simmering at the defeat. And why was the assassin back? He couldn't have been back for another attempt on the Council. That would have been plain insanity, not that Cerberus struck her as the most rational group. She doubted it was another attack either, C-Sec had stepped up security too much for Cerberus to get anything onto the station after their coup and their inside man had met his end at her hand before Ashley had to go through with it herself. So what else could it be? The doors opened before she had an answer.

Bailey and a pair of turians were waiting outside when the door opened. "Shepard? What happened in there?" His eyes fell to the pieces of omni-tool and then to her throat which throbbed with a forming bruise.

For a split second she wanted to lie, to hide her failure. There was no place for pride in this war and she confessed after a moment. "That Cerberus assassin is back on the station. He got into the elevator and knocked me out."

"Glad you made it out in one piece," Bailey told her. "You alright?"

"I'm not happy he got away. Again. But I'm fine. Just do me a favor and see if you and your men can't catch him before he gets away."

Bailey nodded and got on his comm to alert the rest of his men while one of the turians made up an incident report with her help. After too many questions she was released so she could get back into the elevator, a different one this time, and head towards the markets for a new omni-tool.

As Leigh was transferring credits out of her account to the friendly salarian that ran the small electronics shop she was caught by a peeved Liara.

"Shepard, Joker's been calling me for the last ten minutes because he can't reach you. We have a- what happened?" All the ire dropped from her voice when Leigh turned to face her, the dark stripe clear across her throat. "Are you alright?"

Only two people had asked and she was already sick on answering. Couldn't she wallow in self-pity and shame for just a few minutes before the weight of the galaxy fell back upon her shoulders?

"We can discuss it back on the Normandy," she replied. Liara quickly applied a dose of medigel to the human's throat and Leigh rubbed her neck at the pleasant tingle. "Thanks. What does Joker want?"

"We've gotten word from the Quarian Fleet," Liara began but was quickly interrupted.

"Tali?" Leigh asked with hope. With Garrus, Liara and Ashley back at her side it was almost like old times, enough to make her miss her old friends a little more than usual. At least she'd gotten to see Wrex for a few minutes before he tried to repopulate his species. She was glad she hadn't been on Tuchanka long enough to see that part, _especially _after Wrex had cheerily informed her about the breeding requests for her; hearing about that once had been more than enough when she had helped Grunt with the Thresher Maw.

"I'm not sure, he just said they'd made contact and then he started whining about how he couldn't reach you."

"That sounds like him," Leigh smiled and headed towards the transit module to call a ship.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Liara pressed again. "I can always find out other ways."

"I'll tell you on the ship," Leigh urged looking out at the lake until the shuttle arrived.

Liara was persistent however, and as soon as Joker was flying them towards the relay that would set them on their path to the Quarian Fleet she was back on her about what had happened on the Citadel.

"Shepard, you said 'on the ship'. We're _on _the ship. Please, Leigh, what happened?"

She had to go and break rank didn't she? Regardless it worked, Liara was a good friend and deserved an explanation. Leigh just hoped the truth wouldn't send her on a righteous warpath for vengeance like with what happened with Feron.

"I got attacked by the Cerberus assassin that went after the Council. He trapped me in the elevator, smashed my omni-tool and then choked me," Leigh paused and took a deep breath, not realizing how shaken she had actually been. "I thought I was going to die, Liara."

The asari gave her a sympathetic look and settled a hand on her commander's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "It's alright now, Shepard. You should see Dr. Chakwas to make sure you're alright."

"I'd rather shower to be honest, you know how Cerberus stains if you don't wash it out right away," she joked only half-heartedly. If she were really being honest she wanted to take a bar of soap to her mouth and then shove her face in a decontamination tank for a week; she could probably manage with a bottle rubbing alcohol instead.

Liara's smile looked forced but Leigh was sure that she understood the necessity for levity in such dire times, assassin or not. "Go see Dr. Chakwas."

One resigned sigh later and she was headed towards the good doctor's office, so to speak. The fall had caused one hell of a lump, Chakwas told her, but her cybernetics had toughened her skin enough to keep the blow from concussing her, and her throat would be a little sore for the rest of the day but she was in good health aside from that.

Leigh stepped out of the med bay and watched a few of the crew mill around, a couple joking with each other and one walking around the area as if he was pacing, not that she could blame him after all that had happened. She considered going to the battery, telling Garrus what had happened, how she'd been sullied (for a lack of a better word) with the hope he'd tell her it wasn't her fault and that she was safe now.

Leigh laughed to herself a little too loud and had to wave away the stares of her crew. She never thought she'd want that sort of comfort so badly. She had always been so self-reliant, never burdening her crew more than needed or putting them in unnecessary danger. When had she softened so much? Regardless, she wanted to be with him, and headed to see her beau.

* * *

><p>There we go. I forgot to say earlier, but thank you so much everyone that reviewed and asked for a continuation. I hope this is alright and I'm anxious to see what you all think. Also, I've got a few missions in mind to focus on as far as Leng and Shepard meeting up goes, and I'd love to hear everyone input to see what you guys want. Until next time, tootles!<p> 


End file.
